


Frustrated

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Faith's frustrated.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	Frustrated

“Bosco! I’m warning you!”

She’s been like this all day, constantly yellin’ at me, bitching about this, complaining about that, fuck, I hate it when she’s PMS’ing.

“Geez Faith, what the hell crawled up your ass and died?”

“Bosco!”

Oh, she’s really mad now, this is fun.

“What’s the matter Faith, Freddy boy not getting’ it up lately?” I ask as innocently as I can.

Judging from the look I just got, I think I hit the hammer on the nail. Despite the mental image of Fred, it’s actually kinda funny, not that I’m really all that surprise. Faith hasn’t had a good fucking in all the time I’ve known her.

***

God I hate these calls, prowler lurking around an abandoned building, like I really care. He’s probably just some bum with no place else to go.

“Boz, this place is fuckin’ deserted, why the hell are we still here?”

“Cause the good citizens of New York want to keep their run down buildings safe from drifters.” I reply with only a hint of sarcasm.

“Well that’s it, there’s no one here, lets just go already.”

Oh yeah, she’s really moody, maybe I ought to offer my services.

That last thought’s left me smiling, which of course is pissing Faith off even more. I let her take the lead in finding our way out of this goddamn place. Besides, I never pass up an opportunity to stare at her ass.

We reach the top of the stairs, funny I don’t remember shutting the door behind us.

“What?”

“Fuck, son of a fucking bitch, this is not happening!”

“Let me guess, we’re locked in, fuck.”

This is really just wonderful, locked in a dark, dirty basement with Faith, who I’m referring to as the uber bitch today. And of course, radios, not gonna happen, gotta love NYPD’s ability to maintain equipment.

“Faith, calm down, they’ll find us, I mean our squads right out front, they know we’re here.”

At least this time Faith hasn’t shot Doc, and it’s summer. She’s still pacing, obviously my reassurance went unnoticed. I’m starting to get a little concerned, I think she might hurt me, no, I’m pretty sure she’s gonna hurt me.

“Faith, Faith, relax ok, we’ll be outta here in no time.”

“Sorry, just having a bad day,” she says as she sits next to me. Looking closer I realize the tension in her eyes is pretty obvious.

Without thinking my hands find themselves on her shoulders, I really just want to ease some of her stress, it’s completely selfish, I need her calm for me to stay calm.

She doesn’t protest, which kinda catches me off guard. I’m completely thrown when she moans, shocked and suddenly very turned on.

“Uhhhh, god where did you learn how to do that?”

I shrug, not quite trusting myself to say anything. She’s leaning back into me now, the scent of her shampoo lingering under my nose.

“Um, it hurt anywhere else?” I ask as I remove my hands.

“No, um, but thanks, that was, great, thanks.” She mumbles, obviously embarrassed by her moment of weakness.

She moves to sit next to me again, our backs up against the wall. We don’t talk, neither of us sure what to say. Unconsciously I begin to play with the corner of my shirt, when I look up she’s watching me.

“Boz? Um, about what you said earlier, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be takin’ my marital problems out on you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, I understand.”

“Right,” she laughs, “you, a different woman every week, understands what it’s like to be frustrated.”

“Hey, that’s not fair, I’ll have you know it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, like two weeks, poor Bosco, try eight months, then you can talk.”

I roll my eyes, I’m sure as hell not gonna tell her it’s been over a year.

We fall back into awkward silence. I’m acutely aware of her right now, I can smell her, taste her, feel her, it’s drivin’ me insane. I shift in an effort to relieve the tension sitting and arousal has caused. The action causes my arm to brush up against her. She gasps, ever so slightly, if it weren’t for the echoing silence I probably wouldn’t have noticed.

She looks up to find me staring at her. A pink tongue darts out to wet her lips. Before I have a chance to stop myself I lean forward, following the path of her tongue with my own.

To say she’s shocked would be an understatement. I’m about to pull away, apologize profusely and beg her forgiveness when she leans into the kiss. The voice in my head screaming she’s Faith has been replaced with the one cheering she’s Faith.

As the kiss intensifies I find my hand in her shirt, I’m groping her breasts through her Kevlar. She breaks away to fully remove her shirt and vest. I take the opportunity to shed mine.

I’ve seen Faith change thousands of times, but nothing could compare me to the sight before me. She’s stunning, her breasts soft, milky, pink tinged nipples beggin’ to be sucked on.

My mouth attaches itself to her right nipple, my left hand cuppin’ her right breast, while my right hand travels down her waist to struggle with her belt. She’s frantically working on mine, the occasion curse interspersed with moans and cries.

I stop what I’m doing to arrange our clothes on the dirty floor, I may be a jerk when it comes to women, but this isn’t just some girl, this is Faith, and I sure as hell ain’t letting her lay on the cold concrete.

My task completed I lay Faith back and ease her work pants down her legs. She’s left wearing nothing but a pair of cotton white panties, I think I might cum just from the sight. She smiles at me as I struggle with my remaining clothes.

I hear Faith’s sudden intake of breath at seeing me for the first time, it arouses me even more if at all possible.

Gently I slide off the last barrier between us, I always knew she wasn’t a natural blonde. Spreading her legs apart I ease myself between her knees, kissing my way down her neck, breasts, waist and finally seeking out her core. She smells of musk and spice.

My tongue finds her clit, I lap at it before taking her full into my mouth, alternating between licking, sucking and occasionally biting. She’s thrashing beneath me, moaning my name, calling to god. She bucks up as her orgasm hits her, I stay with her, right to the end and am rewarded with her nectar.

Finally she stills and I move back up to kiss her, she can taste herself on my tongue and moans into my mouth. Without waiting for permission I slid into her, she accepts me willingly.

We move as one, it’s not slow, not nice, it’s amazing, star seeing amazing. She bits down on my shoulder as a second climax tears through her, I feel her walls milking me and it sends me over the edge. We lay that way, intertwined, our foreheads pressed together, I worry briefly about crushin’ her but am incapable of movement.

Hearing footsteps above us we jump up, rather clumsily, and attempt to redress. I finish my last button as FDNY breaks down the door. We rush up the stairs, not wanting anyone to come down, the entire basement smells like a whorehouse.

Embarrassed, but far more relaxed then we were, we climb in the RMP and head back to the station. I take Faith’s hand, she lets me and even smiles.


End file.
